The Best Laid Birthday Plans
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Tonks throws a Surprise party for Remus.


Tonks sighed contentedly and let her eyes sweep over the basement kitchen one final time. She had succeeded in making the dingy, cold room warm and cheerful with an explosion of colour.

Multi-coloured aluminium stars hung from the ceiling, twinkling in the light of the fire burning in the hearth, coloured fairy-lights hung from the mantle and around the door, and a large hand-made banner hung on the wall that read _Happy Birthday Remus! _ Balloons decorated the corners of the room and Molly's iced chocolate cake set in the middle of the scrubbed wooden table.

In the months they'd been together Remus had always avoided answering questions about his birthday, but Sirius happily volunteered the date of the tenth of March as Remus' birth date. Tonks had started planning that very day and the fruits of her labour had paid off.

She hoped Remus wasn't expecting the surprise party in store for him when he and Arthur returned from duty. Members of the Order were relaxing in the study, Sirius was upstairs wrapping his gift, and Arthur would be bringing Remus round at any moment.

Tonks turned and looked over her shoulder, spot checking the room, making sure every detail was perfect; Remus deserved it. She felt as though there was a golden snitch zipping around inside her stomach- tonight was going to be a big step forward in their relationship, or so she hoped. She bit back a smile and hurried up the stairs.

Molly was ushering guests out of the sitting room as Tonks arrived at the top of the stairs. "Hurry along now, won't you? Remus and Arthur are due any moment!"

Tonks leaned against the door frame and watched as members of the Order filed out of the room and Molly bustled about, tidying the room up.

"Mundungus, must you smoke that filthy pipe? Really. It's a horrible habit and the smell is- _atrocious_. Take yourself downstairs, if you please, Remus will be along soon."

"Aw Molly, take it easy, it won't do no good gettin' all worked up 'bout it." Dung rose from the chair, amber-coloured liquid tipping forward, spilling over the rim of the snifter in his left hand as he staggered toward the door. "My uncle, 'e smokes 'is 'ole life, 'e did- lived to be a hundred an twen'y-seven."

"Merlin hope you're so lucky," Molly replied, brandishing her wand and cleaning up the spilled drink.

"Anything special planned for tonight, cousin?"

Tonks turned to see Sirius leaning against the newel post, lighting up a cigarette, a wrapped gift levitating behind him.

"Maybe," Tonks replied vaguely, pursing her lips and arching her brow.

A smirk formed on Sirius' lips as he inhaled, the end of the cigarette glowing a bright tangerine. "Just curious," he replied. "The two of you have tap-danced around it long enough now."

She huffed in indignation and placed her hands on her hips as she turned around to face him. "Just because you charge into sex like a randy hippogriff, doesn't mean the rest of us do. Some of us like courting."

"Evening, Molly," Sirius said with a nod towards the Weasley matron, who gave them both a curious glance. Sirius chuckled as she descended the stairs. Tonks slapped her forehead.

"Moony's been talking then, eh? Ah, the good old days. All joking aside, _if_ you do have something special planned, I erm- hope it goes well. You couldn't ask for a better man, but I'm sure you already know that."

She did know that, and she _did_ have something planned, but did Sirius know? Guessing was one thing, but assuming was quite another. Besides it was just- gross; like sharing the details of your sex life with your brother.

Tonks felt her face heating and, no doubt, growing pink under his scrutiny. She hoped her cousin wasn't any good at Legilimency considering the thoughts swirling around inside her head at the moment. Later tonight, when the all the guests had left headquarters and Remus went upstairs to his room, Tonks would feel her wand vibrate and know Remus had tripped the Stealth Sensoring Spell she'd placed upon the door. Then she could sneak down the hall and into Remus' room where she could tell him she put a lot of thought into their relationship and she thought it was time to take it to the next level. And those were the thoughts she hoped Sirius couldn't read.

"We'd erm, better get downstairs," she said, biting her lip, wondering vaguely what her cousin might be thinking.

"Indeed, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would we?" His eyes narrowed as he took a deep drag from the cigarette.

She felt her brow furrowing, worried by his increasing sarcasm and self-deprecation. Tonks stepped closer to him and linked her arm through his. "Do you want me to throw you a surprise birthday party too?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, echoing through the dark hallway. "Now cousin, if you tell me it won't be a surprise now, will it?"

Tonks smiled. "No, I suppose not. Let's go, Remus is due any minute!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and began dragging him down the stairs, the floating gift in his wake.

* * *

"Shh!" Tonks hissed, pressing her index finger to her lips as the door opened and closed upstairs. "He's here!" she hissed.

She could hear voices in the hall. _Probably hanging their cloaks_ she thought, straining to hear the conversation taking place between the two men. Waiting, she turned her ear toward the door and smiled when she heard footsteps on the creaking stairs.

Her pulse raced as footsteps descended on the stairs, bringing him closer. She could no longer contain the smile aching to spread across her face, she longer cared who knew about her and Remus, or what they had to say; she had fallen in love, head over feet.

They were getting closer, their voices growing louder. She forced herself to swallow the butterflies threatening to flutter out of her stomach. The pregnant pause was almost unbearable as, on the other side of the door, a hand fell upon the doorknob, squeaking loudly as it turned, and the door slowly opened.

"Surprise!"

The whole room shouted their well-wishes as Remus stepped into the kitchen, clearly taken aback at the response. A shy grin formed on his face, and he coloured warmly- Tonks found it completely adorable.

"Happy Birthday," she said, stepping forward, catching Remus' eyes as they swept around the room at the decorations and guests and ultimately fell upon her.

"Did you do all this?" he asked, clearly astonished, growing pinker by the second.

Tonks smiled, peering up through her fringe, feigning innocence, and tried to hold back her smile. "I did have some help." She closed the distance between them, gently wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on tip toe to whisper in his ear. "I hope it's the best birthday you ever have."

He gave her a gentle squeeze and stepped back, gazing around the room again. "Thank you."

* * *

The cake was cut and served, gifts were opened, and all the while Remus seemed utterly surprised at the outpouring of affection showered on him. Even Sirius' mood lightened when Remus opened his present, a gift set of _Wicked Witch Massage Oil_. Needless to say it raised a few eyebrows around the room, and Tonks slid down in her seat a bit to avoid the curious gazes. For whatever reason, she was suddenly glad the Headmaster, McGonagall, and Snape weren't in attendance. True to his form, Sirius relished in the commotion he'd created.

Tonks had been determined not to overdo Remus' gift, she didn't want him to feel bad about his current status, or feel obligated to get her something when her birthday rolled around. Ideas had buzzed around inside her head for weeks, but at the last moment she'd decided to make him a batch of Granny Tonks' homemade chocolate and bought an olive green scarf to compliment the Aran sweater Molly knit for him. He told her he was touched by the gifts.

Tonks couldn't help but smile as she watched him. His eyes were bright, he was grinning from ear to ear, and when he threw his head back and laughed at Dung's joke (the one about the Hag and the Mooncow,) she was sure her heart leapt in her chest.

She caught his gaze from across the table and coyly bit her lip and looked away. There was no sense of fear or worry niggling away at her, no question that the decision she'd made was the right one; tonight was the night she was ready to make love to Remus.

"Thank you for inviting us, Tonks, the party was lovely. Happy Birthday, Remus."

Tonks started, surprised as Hestia's voice disrupted her from her train of thought. "Oh- thanks for coming, Hestia, you too Emmaline."

One by one the Order members rose from their chairs, put places and silverware in the sink before congratulating Remus once more.

"Thank you all, I'll see you out."

_This was it!_ Tonks' heart began to pound. Kingsley, Dedalus, and Elphias were all making their way up the stairs. Only Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Dung remained in the basement kitchen with Tonks.

Molly's eyes fell upon the _Wicked Witch Massage Oil_ , causing her to blush profusely. "Arthur dear, we'd better be going home."

"Blimey someone'll be gettin' a good rogering tonight, won't they lad?" Dung elbowed Sirius in side several times and concluded with a rude gesture.

Molly gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth as Tonks sunk a little further in her chair and shielded her eyes.

"Mundungus Fletcher! If I ever hear anything-"

"Molly, let's call it an early evening," Arthur interrupted, ushering his wife towards the door. "Tonks, it was a lovely party."

"Ta," she mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Molly stopped behind her and patted her shoulder in a mothering manner and sighed. Though Tonks didn't turn at look her in the face, it sounded like Molly attempted to say something and stopped herself. "Have a good evening dear. Arthur's right, it was a lovely party."

Her voice wavered, which made Tonks even more embarrassed. "Thanks. Night Molly, night Arthur."

She waited until they had seen themselves out of the kitchen before she rose from her own chair. "I'm going upstairs. G'night."

"Oy, Tonksy, one more thing, eh?"

Tonks stopped and looked at Dung, watching as he poured himself a measure of brandy. "Take it easy on 'im lass, it's been a while eh?"

A gale of raucous laughter erupted from the little man and he raised his snifter towards Sirius. "'ere's to honor-"

Sirius raised his own glass, clinking it on Dung's.

".. jump on 'er and stay on 'er!"

Sirius barked with laughter, pounding the table with his fist, sloshing firewhiskey over the side of his glass. Tonks simply shook her head and Apparated upstairs to the bedroom she occasionally used.

"Stupid blokes," she cursed, flopping down on the bed. _They'd ruined everything!_ She curled up on the bed, her eyes falling on the pale pink babydoll nightgown resting on the chair near the door. It was new, brand new and, until ten minutes ago, she had every intention of wearing it. She wanted tonight to be special- something they wouldn't forget, and being mocked and teased took that away.

_Or did it?_ Tonks sat up abruptly and began undressing. Wouldn't she get the last laugh if she and Remus had a lovely evening anyway, despite them trying to ruin it miserably?

Flipping open the button on her jeans she felt a strange vibration in the region of her bum.

_The spell!_

The Stealth Sensoring spell she'd placed on Remus' door had been tripped. He'd gone up to bed.

She quickly shimmied out of her jeans, grabbing her wand from the back pocket before kicking them across the room. Pulling the new nightgown over her head, she smoothed the fabric over her curves and took in her appearance in the mirror at the bedside. She ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it up slightly. Unsatisfied with the colour of her hair in contrast to the new garment she was wearing, Tonks closed her eyes tight, feeling the bristling sensation course through her as she morphed her locks to take on a more fuchsia tone.

She nodded at her reflection with a smile and crossed the room to the door, peeking out into the corridor. A narrow, yellow shard of light stretched out across the floor, illuminating the dark hallway. She bit her lip and tip-toed down the hall toward Remus' room, gently pushing the door open.

"I wanted to wish you a-"

The scream that filled the corridor caused Sirius to drop the vintage bottle of champagne that he was depositing in Remus' room, caused the portrait of his mother to start cursing loudly, and caused Remus to bound up the stairs.

_"Filthy half-breeds! Freaks, traitors, be gone from this house!"_

"Tonks-" Sirius started, stooping on wobbly feet to pick up the green bottle on the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded loudly, abruptly folding her arms across her chest. She felt very exposed suddenly. "Turn around!"

Sirius obliged, turning his back on his scantily-clad cousin and Tonks quickly rifled through Remus' open closet, grabbing a cardigan sweater and wrapping it around her body.

"Will _somebody_ shut her up?" Sirius hollered, setting the bottle on the bed, pressing his hands over his ears.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks countered, pulling the cardigan down, ensuring it covered her bum.

"I was _trying_ to do something nice-" Sirius yelled, pausing as the portrait finally stopped yelling. "I do those things occasionally, you know."

Tonks looked down at the bottle of champagne, feeling a pang of guilt and heard Remus' approaching.

"What's happened?" he asked, breathing heavy from running up the stairs. Tonks closed her eyes, feeling his breath caress the side of her neck and ear.

Sirius stood and picked up the bottle of champagne and made for the door "Case of mistaken identity. I'm pretty sure she's looking for you." He handed the bottle to Remus and ambled down the dim corridor and up the stairs toward his own room.

"I-" Remus started, looking down at the grey cardigan wrapped around her body and her bare legs below. "Hi."

"Hi," Tonks replied, her brow furrowed in worry, biting the inside of her lip.

"Is everything all right?"

His blue eyes were so bright beneath the sweeping fringe falling across his forehead and his hand found her hip as he gently pushed her further inside the room as he shut the door behind them.

"Yes- no- I don't know. Everything was going fine until you arrived tonight and then- no I don't mean it that way- I just mean that- oh bugger." She unfolded her arms and sat down on the edge of the bed with a defeated sigh. "I just really wanted tonight to be special and I've failed miserably. It was my intention to come in here with this great speech planned, to tell you I was ready to take our relationship to the next level, and seduce you- but I've ruined it."

"I don't think you've failed at all."

The rasp to his voice caused Tonks to look up from the neon green nail polish on her toenails and meet his eyes. "I didn't?"

"No." He set the green bottle on the bureau and sat next to her, the mattress sinking beneath his weight. He turned to look at her and nudged her knee with his own. "From the minute I walked in the door tonight you've done nothing but give me surprise after surprise. No one has ever thrown me a birthday party like this. Thank you."

"Really? Because I really-"

He leaned in close, cupping the side of her face in his warm hands and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss took her by surprise, her eyes widened, and her body tensed, causing Remus to pull away.

"No, don't," she hissed, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, meeting his lips again.

One hand wove deep into her magenta-coloured locks while the other settled against the curve of her hip as he eased her toward the mattress. "Is it to late to hear that speech you had planned? You know, the one about taking our relationship to the next level?"

Tonks brushed the hair from his forehead, gazing into the sapphire blue eyes and smiled. "I think I could be persuaded."

* * *

_Written for the metamorficmoon Valentine's Day Challenge on Live Journal._


End file.
